A touch panel is generally divided into as follows depending on the detection methods of signals. In other words, the type includes a resistive type sensing a location pressed by pressure while a direct current voltage is applied through changes in current or voltage values, a capacitive type using capacitance coupling while an alternating current voltage is applied, and an electromagnetic type sensing a location selected while a magnetic field is applied as changes in voltages.
A transparent electrode has been commonly used in a display unit of a touch panel, and a metal such as Ag has been used as a wiring electrode. As demand for a large display has recently increased in touch panels, the width of a bezel has become relatively small in order to have a large display when the size of a touch panel is the same. Accordingly, development of a display unit electrode and a wiring electrode satisfying a small-width bezel size has been required.